


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 14

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the story of Ben "the crazy old hermit" Kenobi.  Ben tries to survive nineteen years of isolation on Tatooine while protecting the son on a monster, and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 14

TATOOINE - Day 14: 

Sand, sand, and more sand. Tatooine sucks. Been here for two weeks and I've already had enough. I bet Yoda is living it up on some exotic planet, while I'm here picking sand out of all my crevices. I met with the Lars couple a few times. The Skywalker baby appears happy enough, but that Owen character is a grumpy a-hole. And his wife Beru is overly friendly with me, if you know what I mean. They must not entertain guests much because all they offer me to drink is this awful blue milk which gives me diarrhea. I swear, a few more weeks of this and I'll be going after Vader myself.


End file.
